Christian
Christian, früher bekannt als Christian Cage und Mr. Wrestling Classic, ist ein aktuell bei Ignition aktiver Wrestler. Bei Ignition war er Teil des Tag Teams Charismatic Wrestling Classics sowie der Subversion. Er ist einer der wenigen Wrestler, die seit dem Start von SAW fast durchgängig dabei sind. Große Bekanntheit erlangte er unter Anderem mit dem Gimmick des Mr. Wrestling Classic und mit seinem Stable Canadian Made. Christian ist außerdem dreifacher Intercontinental Champion und damit Rekordhalter des Gürtels. Biographie Die Anfänge Christian wrestlete schon beim ersten RAW und nahm am Turnier um den Intercontinental Title teil, in dem er allerdings in der zweiten Runde gegen Samoa Joe ausschied. Nachdem er sich weder für den Royal Rumble, noch für das Money in the Bank Match qualifizieren konnte, und auch in der Battle Royal von WrestleMania 1 keine große Rolle spielte, verschwand er daraufhin aus den Shows. Mr. Wrestling Classic Über ein halbes Jahr später tauchte er als der maskierte Mr. Wrestling Classic wieder bei RAW auf und forderte William Regal zu einem Match bei New Year's Revolution 2008 heraus, welches er gewinnen konnte. Er verbarg seine wahre Identität und nervte alle Zuseher und die anderen Wrestler mit seiner penetrant naiven Art; in Segmenten stellte er sich dumm und gab oft sinnlose Antworten, legte dabei besonderen Wert auf eine angemessene Begrüßung (Hallo, ich bin neu hier!) und Verabschiedung (Habe die Ehre!). Bald schon legte sich der ebenfalls genervte Intercontinental Champion Super Dragon mit ihm an, und die beiden lieferten sich eine sehr unterhaltsame Fehde bis WrestleMania 2, wo er den Dragon besiegen und erstmals Intercontinental Champion werden konnte. Noch bei der selben Show demaskierte er sich, turnte endgültig Heel und trat fortan als Christian Cage auf. Canadian Made In der Folge scharte er Test und John Morrison um sich und nannte die Gruppierung Canadian Made. Die drei trugen ihren Nationalstolz in die Welt hinaus, und Christian Cage als Intercontinental Champion sollte seinen Titel gleich mal gegen Homicide verteidigen. Nachdem der ihm den Titel abnahm, fehdete das ganze Stable gegen die Latino Nation, bei den Tag Teams ging es parallel dazu um die RAW Tag Team Titles. Christian holte sich den Titel bei Vengeance zurück und bot vier Tage später bei RAW Test einen Title Shot an, den dieser prompt nutzte. In der Folgewoche kam es zum Rematch, und Christian Cage ließ sich diesmal den Sieg nicht nehmen, wodurch er in Rekordzeit zum dreifachen Champion wurde - natürlich waren die Titelwechsel eine Farce. Es folgte eine längere Fehde gegen Christopher Daniels und dessen Heaven's Fallen Children, an deren Ende Daniels den Titel endgültig von den Kanadiern loseiste, denn Christian konnte keins der beiden Rematches für sich entscheiden. 2009 Im Laufe des Jahres 2009 löste Canadian Made sich irgendwann auf, und Christian konnte an die alten Erfolge nicht mehr anknüpfen. Royal Rumble, Money in the Bank und King of the Ring brachten Christian alle kein Glück, dazu hatte er eine harte Fehde gegen William Regal zu führen. Trotz einiger Niederlagen konnte er die am Ende gewinnen und bekam somit nach langer Zeit wieder einen Shot gegen Intercontinental Champion Rey Mysterio. Christian verlor jedoch auch dieses Match beim SummerSlam. Es folgte eine mehr oder weniger ernst geführte Fehde gegen Super Dragon, in deren Verlauf er sich mit dem zurück kehrenden Carlito zusammen tat und das Tag Team Cool with Charisma bildete. Nach einer Niederlage in einem Steel Cage Match gegen den Dragon bei der Third Anniversary Show wurde die Fehde durch das Ende von SAW vorzeitig beendet. Schwieriger Rückweg zu alter Stärke Nach der Rückkehr von RAW und Smackdown wechselte Captain Charisma erstmals ins Smackdown-Brand, wo er jedoch nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielte und gegen Neuling Cody Rhodes fehdete. Bei Backlash konnte Christian aber langsam wieder an alte Erfolge anknüpfen und gewann bei der Survivor Series 2010 die Elimination Chamber, wodurch er der erste SAW Television Champion wurde. In der Folge fehdete er gegen Edge, mit dem er kurz zuvor noch geteamt hatte. Er besiegte Edge beim Royal Rumble 2011 und durfte sich seinen nächsten Gegner für SAWolution daraufhin selbst aussuchen. Christian setzte ein 3-Way Match zwischen Jake Roberts, Mark Attack und Sheamus an, welches Mark Attack mit Hilfe seines Dungeon-Kollegen Abyss gewinnen konnte. Entgegen den Hoffnungen der Fans hatte Captain Charisma keine Chance gegen den ehemaligen Mark Henry und verlor den Titel bei WrestleMania 5 an ihn, woraufhin er aus den Shows verschwand. Erneuter Rückschlag Christian kehrte erst vier Wochen später bei Backlash #28 zurück, als er John Cena bewusstlos vorfand der kurz zuvor vom Dungeon zerstört wurde. Kurz darauf forderte er bei General Manager Hells Guardian sein Rematch gegen Mark Attack ein, der ihn durch einen Angriff abseits der Kameras die Auszeit aufgezwungen hatte. Bevor dieses Rematch bei The Bash stattfand nahm Captain Charisma vorab bereits am King of the Ring Turnier teil. Christian gewann bei Backlash #29 sein Qualifikationsmatch gegen Sami Callihan und zeigte bei seinem Comeback eine starke Leistung. Eine mindestens ebenso starke Leistung zeigte er beim King of the Ring. Er verlor zwar in Runde 1 gegen den späteren King of the Ring Abyss, der ebenfalls Teil des Dungeon war, aber Mark Attack war gewarnt. Television Champ once again Bei The Bash konnte Christian Mark Attack den Television Championship von Simulated Action Wrestling wieder abnehmen und krönte sich wieder zum Champion. Den Dungeon hinter sich gelassen widmete sich der Instant Classic nun um einen der Aufsteiger des Jahres 2011, denn Drew McIntyre interessierte sich nun für das Titelgold. McIntyre hatte einen unheimlichen Lauf und unterlag beim King of the Ring erst im Finale Abyss und ist durch seine perversen und hinterhältigen Attacken bekannt geworden. Beim Summerslam konnte Christian den Schotten jedoch abwehren. Jedoch war das nicht alles für Christian an diesem Abend. Die Revolution Die Welle der Revolution schwappte von ECW zu Backlash herüber und fand Abnehmer in Rob Van Dam, R-Truth und Shawn Michaels die sich alle drei untengehalten und mies behandelt fühlten. Die Drei präsentierten sich beim Summerslam und statuierten ein Exempel an Christian, der nach seiner Titelverteidigung windelweich geprügelt wurde. Das Ziel der drei war schnell absehbar, Titelgold. Christian wollte Rache und forderte die Mitglieder von Revolution X zu einem Match heraus. Bei Backlash #46 gab es jedoch ein Time Limit Draw zwischen Revolution X auf der einen und Christian und Z-Bones auf der anderen Seite. Dieses Match gilt als ein Highlight von Backlash im Jahr 2011 und so war es wenig verwunderlich das es bei Reborn nochmal auf die Card kam. Dieses Mal stand jedoch der Titel auf dem Spiel und derjenige der Revolution, der den Pin holt sollte neuer Champion werden. Rob Van Dam gelang es Christian selbst im Ring zum 3-Count zu schultern und brachte somit den Television Titel in die Reihe der Revolution X. Sturm auf die Spitze Anstatt Christian ein Rematch gegen Rob Van Dam zu geben, beschloss General Manager Hells Guardian im Lauf von Backlash #49 den Platz von Bill Goldberg in der Elimination Chamber um den SAW World Heavyweight Championship zu geben. Zuvor erklärte AfRotaker den SAW Hardcore Championship von Goldberg für Vakant um Goldberg in die Chamber um SAWs höchsten Titel stecken zu können, was Hells Guardian jedoch ein Dorn im Auge war. So stand Christian völlig unvorbereitet für dem größten Match seiner Karriere und dieser blühte regelrecht in dieser Rolle auf. Als absoluter Außenseiter verpöhnt hielt sich Christian aus den Machenschaften von The Rock heraus, der die Startreihenfolge der Wrestler bestimmen durfte, nachdem sich The Rock die Rechte durch einen Sieg in einem Torneo Cibernetico bei Backlash #50 sicherte. Das man Christian dennoch nicht unterschätzen darf zeigte dieser bei Backlash #52, als er in knappen 2 Minuten den amtierenden SAW World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton pinnen konnte. Bei der Survivor Series kam Christian als Vierter Teilnehmer in die Elimination Chamber und traf dort bereits auf Randy Orton, Abyss und Chris Jericho. Später folgten noch CM Punk und The Rock, der sich clevererweise die Startnummer 6 gegeben hat. Jericho und Abyss wurden durch Orton bzw. CM Punk eliminiert. Nachdem aber auch der Champion Orton durch The Rock eliminiert wurde gab Christian alles was er bieten konnte wurde letztlich aber auch vom Great One gepinnt. Christian war mit dem Ergebnis trotzdem mehr als nur zufrieden. Immerhin stand er somit unter den Top 3 der Wrestler bei Backlash... ...und dann war da noch Sting Christian war mit der Revolution noch nicht durch und forderte zwischenzeitlich für Backlash #55 ein Match gegen Shawn Michaels. Mit einem riesen Selbstbewusstsein stand der Michaels gegenüber, verlor letztlich aber nach einem Einroller. Danach sollte es für Christian hart auf hart kommen. Michaels wollte Christian noch die Sweet Chin Music verpassen, doch dann kam Sting in den Ring und rettete Captain Charisma vor HBK, jedoch nicht vor Sting selber. Dieser setzte ein Zeichen und zerstörte Christian regelrecht. Sting gönnte Christian den Erfolg nicht und beanspruchte diesen für sich selber. In den Folgewochen lieferten sich beide verbale Duelle bis Christian endlich Taten sehen wollte. Er war unter anderem Gastkommentator als Sting ein Match bei Backlash verlor und verließ danach kommentarlos den Ring, da Sting es nicht fertig gebracht hatte seinen Worten Taten folgen zu lassen. Dies führte wiederrum dazu, dass Sting bei Christian in die Wohnung einbrach und seine Einrichtung zerstörte. Bei Backlash #62 revanchierte sich daraufhin Christian in dem er Sting in seinem eigenen Aufgabegriff leiden ließ. Die Geschichte mit Sting zog sich danach immer weiter in die Länge und als nach einem Backstagebrawl Christian Sting zum ersten Mal herausforderte erschien dieser in der Folgewoche noch nicht mal in der Halle um Christian eine Antwort zu geben. Erst in der übernächsten Woche stellte sich Sting Christian wieder in den Weg, nur um diesem mitzuteilen das das Match nur unter seinen Bedingungen und nicht unter denen Christians stattfände. Christian forderte das Match, aber in der Folgewoche stand es erneut nicht auf der Showcard. Stattdessen war Christian in eine VIP Loge eingeladen worden, was sich später als Falle des Stingers herausstellte. Christian wehrte einen Angriff ab und forderte erneut ein Match zwischen den beiden. Dieses Mal für Backlash #70. Dieses Match ging allerdings verloren. Pause und Comeback Nach dieser Niederlage fiel Christian in ein Tief. Es folgten nur noch sporadische Matches, die allesamt verloren gingen. Nach einigen Wochen zog er sich komplett aus dem Wrestlinggeschäft zurück. Einige Monate lang wurde er nicht mehr gesehen und laut einigen Gerüchten hatte er seine Stiefel auch schon an den Nagel gehängt. Mit dem Aus von Backlash und dem Neustart unter dem Ignition-Flyer konnte Neo-GM Captain Mightypants Christian allerdings zu einem Comeback bei Ignition #2 überreden. Dort wurde er bei seiner Promo von Jamar Shipman unterbrochen und vom GM ins Initial Ignition-Titelturnier gebookt. Dieses Match gegen Jamar ging allerdings verloren. Christian bemühte sich daraufhin um den Posten des Managers von Jamar und gab ihm Tipps für das Fatal-4-Way-Match um den Titel. Jamar ignorierte diese und wurde von Sheamus gepinnt. Christian gab nicht auf, wurde von Jamar allerdings immer wieder abgewimmelt, bis sich die Diskussionen in einer Auseinandersetzung gipfelten, bei der das Mittagessen von Big, Bad and Dangerous in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Daraus resultierte ein Tables-Tag-Team-Match bei Checks and Balances, bei dem Jamar durch einen Tisch flog. Ein neues Tag Team Christian fand, dass die beiden trotzdem sehr gut harmonierten und rief sie fortan als Tag-Team aus, sehr zum Missfallen von Jamar. Bald legten sich die Prime Time Players mit ihnen an und tatsächlich konnten sie das Match gegen Titus O'Neil und Shelton Benjamin für sich entscheiden. In der darauffolgenden Show wurde das Team von Christian offiziell als "Charismatic Wrestling Classics" vorgestellt. Erfolge Titel *1x SAW World Tag Team Champion *2x SAW Television Champion *3x Intercontinental Champion SAW100 *Platz 19 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 21 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 23 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 33 in den SAW100 2012 * Platz 62 in den SAW100 2015 * Platz 27 in den SAW100 2016 * Platz 20 in den SAW100 2017 * Platz 31 in den SAW100 2018 Year End Awards *Year End Awards 2008: Sieger der Kategorie "Segment des Jahres" mit Super Dragon *Year End Awards 2017: Sieger der Kategorie "Stable des Jahres" (mit The Subversion), Fehde des Jahres" (Team ECW vs. The Subversion) & "Turn des Jahres" (Subversion-Verschwörung) Wissenswertes *Christian ist der einzige Wrestler der SAW-Geschichte, der mit drei verschiedenen Namen Titel gewinnen konnte. Den Intercontinental Title gewann er als Mr. Wrestling Classic und später als Christian Cage, den SAW Television Title holte er sich als Christian. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler